doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003-2004 |episodios = 25 }} La decimoquinta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 2003 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2004. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 4 de julio de 2004 al 16 de enero de 2005. Anterior temporada: Anexo:14ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:16ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción thumb|right|235 px|[[Francisco Colmenero en Los Simpson.]] La decimoquinta temporada paso a grabarse en Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, debido al cierre de Audiomaster 3000 en 2003. Para ese entonces; se hace notoria varios cambios de actores en sus respectivos personajes: * El abuelo Simpson fue doblado por Arturo Mercado en los episodios 1 al 4, posiblemente porque Sebastián Llapur se encontraba en Argentina en ese entonces. En el episodio «El gordo y el peludo», Sebastián retorna al doblaje y a su personaje respectivo. * Agustín Sauret retorna a su personaje fijo, Ned Flanders, quien lo había dejado de doblar en la temporada 14 y solo regresando en el episodio «¿Dónde está mi rancho?». Sin embargo, en los últimos episodios fue reemplazado por Alfonso Ramírez. Siendo su despedida y última participación en el doblaje. * Gabriel Pingarrón es la voz de Seymour Skinner, pero en los episodios 3, 7, 9 y 12 es reemplazado por José Luis Castañeda (quien lo había reemplazado en una ocasión), además de ser la voz del personaje en las temporadas 4 hasta la primera mitad de la la temporada 9. Posteriormente, en los últimos episodios, Skinner pasa a ser doblado por Alejandro Illescas, siendo también la despedida de Gabriel en el doblaje de la serie hasta su última participación en Los Simpson: La película como un guardia militar. * Waylon Smithers pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Fonseca, pese a ello, Octavio Rojas, la voz principal de Smithers, retorna en los episodios 11 y 12. Sin embargo, durante toda la temporada Eduardo es la nueva voz de Smithers. * Sergio Castillo retorna al doblaje de la serie solo para su único personaje fijo, Apu, reemplazando a Alfonso Mellado, únicamente para esta temporada. * Inusualmente, Gerardo Vásquez no es convocado para doblar al personaje de Dr. Hibertt, siendo Víctor Ugarte quien se ha encargado de doblarlo toda la temporada. En el episodio «El día de mi boda», Gerardo regresa para su personaje fijo más no para hacer voces adicionales. Hasta la siguiente temporada, Gerardo retorna a su personaje y toma a varios personajes de otros actores.. * Como ya no contaban con Alfonso Mellado para esta temporada, tres de sus personajes (incluido Apu) fueron cedidos a otros actores: Como se mencionó antes, Sergio retoma a Apu, Serpiente fueron doblados por Gustavo Melgarejo y Andrés García (voz del personaje en algunos episodios) en distintos episodios; y Jeff Albertton paso a manos de Andrés García. * Selma solo volvió a ser doblada por Eugenia Avendaño en varios episodios, pero en los siguientes episodios pasaron a ser doblados por Ángeles Bravo y Ángela Villanueva en un episodio de cada uno. * El profesor Frink deja de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo debido que tuvo problemas de salud. Como no fue llamado para doblarlo, en su lugar entran René García para el episodio 1, Rafael Pacheco en el episodio 7, Gabriel Ortiz en el episodio 9 y Carlos Enrique Bonilla en el episodio 22. * Entre otros cambios que se dieron a lo largo de la serie, continúa los cambios de actores en varios niños de la escuela, como Rafa que era doblado por Laura Torres y la reemplazaron por Mariana Ortiz, una actriz desconocida (la misma que la reemplazo en la temporada anterior) y Gaby Ugarte. * Gaby Ugarte se integra por primera vez al doblaje de la serie, además de hacer voces adicionales, reemplaza a Ana Lobo en el personaje de Martin Prince Jr. * La traducción, a excepción de los diálogos de Homero, fue dejada en neutro. Además, por motivos desconocidos, Francisco Rubiales, traductor de la serie desde su inicio, fue súbitamente reemplazado tras haber traducido los dos primeros episodios de la temporada. Todos los cambios se debieron a problemas que comenzaron a ocurrir en el nuevo estudio de doblaje con los actores pertenecientes a la ANDA, lo cual, poco después de terminar el doblaje de la temporada en agosto de 2004, escalaría hasta derivar en la huelga que propiciaría el despido y reemplazo de la mayoría de los actores de la serie, por lo que culmina el fin del doblaje clásico. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Voces adicionales * Alejandro Illescas * América Torres * Ángela Villanueva * Armando Réndiz * Blas García * Carlos Águila * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Hernández * César Soto * Eduardo Fonseca * Enrique Cervantes * Gaby Ugarte * Gustavo Melgarejo * Isabel Romo * José García (ep. 1) * José Luis Castañeda * Leonardo García * Mariana Ortiz * Miguel Ángel Sanromán * Nelly Horseman * Norma Iturbe * Óscar Gómez (ep. 1) * Rafael Pacheco * Ruth Toscano Personajes episódicos Episodio 314: La casita del horror XIV (Treehouse of Horror XIV) 'Curiosidades' * Por este episodio, Frink dejo de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo, en su lugar lo interpreta René García. * En el segmento "Frinkenstein", Lisa al contestar al hombre de la ceremonia de los premios Nobel, ella habla en sueco con la misma voz de Patricia Acevedo, pero al contestarle le dice "¡Qué maravilla!", a pesar que salen subtitulos en inglés y el hombre era sueco. * Este episodio participan Agustín Sauret, José García y Óscar Gómez, quienes interpretan a Ned Flanders en distintas ocasiones. Agustín es la voz base del personaje, José en algunos episodios de temporadas pasadas y Óscar sería la nueva voz del personaje en la siguiente temporada. * Se contó con la última participación de José García en el doblaje de la serie. Episodio 315: Mi madre la robacoches (My Mother the Carjacker) 'Canciones' * Di pelea ya, ley gano: ** Interpretado por: Marcela Páez (Mona), Ruth Toscano (Reclusa #1) y Ángela Villanueva (Reclusa #2). Episodio 316: La presidenta usaba perlas (The President Wore Pearls) 'Canciones' * ¡Oh, Lisa! ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Yo soy su reina ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa), Loretta Santini y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Plan perverso ** Interpretado por: José Luis Castaneda (Skinner), Alejandro Villeli (Willie) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * La culpa ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * No lloren por mí ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). Episodio 317: Los monólogos de la Reina (The Regina Monologues) 'Música' *'En el espacio Bart celebro:' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. 'Curiosidades' * Gloria Obregón retorna a la reina Elizabeth II, quien la había interpretado en Detrás de la risa de la temporada 11. Episodio 318: El gordo y el peludo (The Fat and the Furriest) 'Canciones' * La Santa Catarina: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Mayén (Carl), Claudia Motta (Bart) y Víctor Delgado (Lenny). 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Eduardo Fonseca interpreta a Waylon Smithers en reemplazo de Octavio Rojas. * En este episodio, Sebastián Llapur regresa a esta temporada para doblar a su personaje fijo, Abuelo Simpson, quien lo interpretó en los últimos episodios de la temporada anterior. Episodio 319: Hoy soy un payaso (Today I am A Clown) 'Curiosidades' * Contó con el regreso de Mario Sauret en este episodio tras dejar tres temporadas, incluso de haber sido la voz de Reverendo Alegría hasta que Gerardo Reyero lo tomo. Siendo su última participación en toda la serie. Episodio 320: La decimoquinta temporada (Tis The Fifteenth Season) 'Canciones' * Navidad de los comboys: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez, Alejandro Mayén y Víctor Delgado. 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Homero hace referencia a "Lo que callamos las mujeres", programa unitario producido por TV Azteca. * En una escena que Homero mira la TV donde sale la Muerte insinuándole y Homero dice: "Homero Simpson, no amado por all", esta palabra lo corrige como todos en español, pero en la versión original Homer dice "Al" en sentido literal. Episodio 321: Marge contra los solteros, adultos mayores, parejas sin hijos, adolescentes y gays (Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays) 'Canciones' * Quiero helado, quiero chocolate: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas * Ya hazlo otra vez: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas Episodio 322: Yo, robot (I, D'oh-bot) Trivia * Lisa llama a Skinner por su verdadero nombre "(Armin) Tamzarian". Sin embargo, en la temporada 9, el nombre se tradujo como "(Armando) Barreda", haciendo que se pierda la referencia. Episodio 323: Sátira de un ama de casa fastidiada (Diatribe of a Mad Housewife) Episodio 324: El recorrido histórico de Marge (Margical History Tour) Episodio 325: Milhouse ya no vive aquí (Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) 'Curiosidades' * Último episodio en contar con Octavio Rojas para Waylon Smithers, posteriormente sería reemplazado por Eduardo Fonseca. Episodio 326: Lista y más lista (Smart and Smarter) Curiosidades * Último capítulo en contar con Laura Torres en el doblaje de la serie, que doblaba únicamente a Rafa Gorgory. Episodio 327: Artie Ziff vino a cenar (The Ziff Who Came to Dinner) Episodio 328: El día de la codependencia (Co-Dependent's Day) Episodio 330: El día de mi boda (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) 'Canciones' * Oh Edna-ka!: ** Interpretado por: Gabriel Pingarrón (Skinner), Claudia Motta (Bart), una cantante desconocida (Milhouse) y Martin (Gaby Ugarte). 'Curiosidades' * Gerardo Vásquez regresa para doblar a su personaje el doctor Hibertt solo por este episodio. Episodio 331: Atrápalos si puedes (Catch'em If You Can) 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Ned Flanders es doblado por Alfonso Ramírez. Episodio 332: El simple Simpson (Simple Simpson) 'Canciones' * "Yo amo a mi país": ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas (Cantante ranchero). 'Curiosidades' * En la introducción del episodio no fue doblada el inserto dicho por Humberto Vélez y los gritos de Homero fueron dejados en la versión de inglés de Dan Castellaneta, siendo está una excepción en toda la serie. * Un loop de Homero cuando está en la tienda "Kwik e Mart" conversando con Apu se dejo en la versión de inglés. * En un letrero Bart menciona a "El hombre Pie" como "El simple Simon", tal como se traduce literalmente, pero durante el resto del episodio se llama nada más; "El hombre Pie". * La primera mención de Dalai Lama dicho por Lisa, fue dicho Lalai Lama, pero se reinvidica en el siguiente loop. Episodio 333: Nuestros años infelices (The Way We Weren't) Curiosidades * En este episodio ya no cuentan con la participación de Eugenia Avendaño como Selva Bouvier, posiblemente porque salía su personaje en versión niña, pero extrañamente, es doblada por Ángela Villanueva. Posiblemente, porque Nelly Horsman dobla normalmente a Patty en su versión pasado, puesto que ahora Ángela dobla al personaje para hacer similitud con las edades de las dos. Episodio 334: La bandera de Bart (Bart-Mangled Banner) Episodio 335: Noticias engañosas (Fraudcast News) Trivia *'Ultimo epsodio con el elenco original.' Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica